The present invention relates to an arrow point assembly for hunting and for archery target use. More particularly, the invention is directed to an arrow point provided with adjustable weight features and capabilities.
Devices and various mechanical arrangements by which one may add to and adjust the total weight of an arrow point within desired overall total weight ranges are known in the art. In one such system one or more stub screws of the same or of different weights are threadedly inserted into a hollow threaded chamber of a point to be weighted. A special tool is required to seat the threaded inserts. An alternative prior art technique is adhesively to secure weighting elements within the body of the arrow point. In yet other arrangements the arrow point is fitted with a long, rearwardly-extending shaft which is slidably received within to extend a substantial distance into the hollow arrow shaft. A desired number of prescored sections of the shaft is broken off to effect weight adjustment. The weight of the arrow shaft itself, and not the arrow point, is what is varied on the system described.
The aim of the present invention is to obviate some of the short-comings and inadequacies of the prior art arrow point weighting systems and to provide simple and reliable apparatus and techniques for establishing, selectively, preferred arrow point weights both for hunting and for target use.